1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, a display apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a container that is capable of being easily assembled and conveyed at low production cost and reduced production time, a display apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, among display apparatuses, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most extensively used flat panel displays. The LCD is provided with two substrates on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the substrates. In the LCD, voltages are applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the quantity of transmitted light.
A plurality of elements such as a liquid crystal panel, a diffusion plate, and a reflection sheet are required in the LCD. The elements may be contained in a container, for example, a top chassis, a bottom chassis, or a mold frame, to constitute the LCD. In connection with this, the container may be produced using, for example, a press process.
Currently, the demand for LCDs is rapidly growing, causing mass production of the LCDs. Accordingly, simplification, lightness and slimness, and reduced production cost of the LCDs are in demand. However, in the case of the container that is produced using a known press process, since many molds are used to produce the container, the production cost and the production time are increased. Thus, the container is undesirable to satisfy the above demand.
Additionally, the size of the container is increased in accordance with enlargement of the LCD. Therefore, there are problems in that it is difficult to convey the container and conveying cost is increased.